Wholly aromatic liquid crystalline polyester resin has high heat resistance and high flowability when melted, and thus, is widely used as a material for precision injection molding, particularly in the field of electronic parts. In particular, due to high dimensional stability and high electrical insulating characteristics, the use of wholly aromatic liquid crystalline polyester as materials for electronic material films and substrates is increasing.
Wholly aromatic liquid crystalline polyester resin is a kind of thermoplastic polymer synthesized by condensation polymerization, and thus, if a monomer remains unreacted in the synthesized resin as a result of insufficient condensation polymerization during the synthesis, gassing or carbonization of injection molded products may likely occur in preparing resin compound by extrusion or in manufacturing the injection molded products by injection.